Cory MonteithFinn Hudson Tribute
by TivaFever
Summary: Well I thought of this listening to the Glee version of Keep Holding On... basically Quinn and Puck get the old Glee club back together to celebrate the life of a best friend as well as support his family and the love of his life. Also some QUICK because I could not resist I love them. ENJOY !


**Tribute episode to Cory Monteith and Finn Hudson – One shot or Song fic if you prefer :D**

_I was listening to the song keep holding on (the glee cast version) and it always makes me close to tears. Anyway I thought this would be perfect for the end of the tribute episode (which yes I know they have already written). So basically Quinn and Puck come up with an idea and enlist the help of the original Glee Club. _

**_CHARACTERS: Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittany and Rachel primarily. Also including the newer Glee Club members, as well as Mr Shue, Carol Hudson, Mr and Mr Berry, Burt Hummel, Emma, Sue, Judy Fabray, Mrs Puckerman, Mr and Mrs Chang, Marley's mum and Coach Beiste. _**

_AN: Yes I know that Dianna Agron will not be in the episode (sad) and neither most likely will Heather Morris but I included them anyway. Also get keep holding on the Glee cast version ready to play, it might help bring the story out. _

**ENJOY!**

Mr Shue (under orders from Quinn and Puck) had gathered everybody into the auditorium. Sitting in their was; Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Unique, Sam, Blaine, Joe, Sugar, Carol and Burt, Hiram and Leroy Berry, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste, Judy Fabray, Mrs Puckerman (Puck's mum and Jake's as well), Mr and Mrs Chang, Marley's mum and then Rachel too was sitting there.

**"Well I was under strict instructions from…"** Mr Shue started when Quinn and Puck walked out on to the stage holding hands.

**"That would be us."** Puck finished off.

**"This has been a really hard time for all of us, especially Finn's family and then of course Rachel." **Quinn said.

**"So we have put back together a familiar number to tell Rachel something… guys."** Puck called too off stage.

Out walked Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and lastly Artie and they along with Quinn and Puck were wearing costumes that looked very familiar to Rachel and Mr Shue.

**"This isn't going to sound as awesome as it did the first time but we hope we get the message across."** Puck said and the rest nodded.

The rest of the audience looked a little confused and then the opening notes started.

**_(START PLAYING KEEP HOLDING ON GLEE CAST VERSION HERE—ALSO IMAGINE THEM DOING THE SAME CHOREOGRAPHY WITH THE LIFT COUPLINGS: Quinn and Puck, Mike and Tina, Artie twirls Santana and Brittany in and out and lastly Mercedes and Kurt). _**

**_Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie: _**

_Ah ah ah-ah-ah_

_Ah ah ah-ah-ah_

_Ah ah ah-ah-ah_

_Ah ah ah-ah-ah_

**_Quinn:_**

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side _

_You know, I'll take your hand_

**_Puck:_**

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know, I won't give in (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Woooah)_

**_Quinn and Puck:_**

_No I won't give in (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Woooah)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:_**

_Keep holding on_

**_Quinn (with Puck):_**

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:_**

_Just stay strong_

**_Quinn (with Puck):_**

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

**_Quinn and Puck:_**

_There's nothing you could say (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie: _**

_So, (keep holding on)_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**_Puck:_**

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

**_Quinn and Puck:_**

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Woooah)_

_I'll fight and defend (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Woooah)_

_Yeeah, yeeah!_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:_**

_Keep holding on_

**_Quinn (with Puck):_**

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:_**

_Just stay strong_

**_Quinn (with Puck):_**

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie: _**

_There's nothing you could say (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)_

_So, (keep holding on)_

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie harmonizing:_**

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie: _**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaah_

**_Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie: _**

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da..._

**_Rachel here gets up from her seat between her dads and starts singing as she walks onto the stage between Quinn and Puck. _**

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and also Rachel: _**

_Keep holding on_

**_Rachel (with Quinn and Puck):_**

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie as well as Rachel:_**

_Just stay strong_

**_Rachel (with Quinn and Puck):_**

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, (I'm here for you)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie as well as Rachel: _**

_There's nothing you could say (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie as well as Rachel: _**

_So, keep holding on_

**_Quinn and Puck:_**

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**_Puck and the boys (Quinn, Rachel and the girls):_**

_Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)_

_Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (__**Quinn and Puck:**__ Keep holding on)_

_Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah)_

_Oooh-oh (Ah ah ah-ah-ah) (__**Quinn and Puck:**__ Keep holding on)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie as well as Rachel: _**

_There's nothing you could say (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could say)_

_Nothing you could do (__**Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie:**__ Nothing you could do)_

_There's no other way (when it comes to the truth)_

**_Quinn and Puck with Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie as well as Rachel:_**

_So, keep holding on (__**Quinn and Puck:**__ Keep holding on)_

**_Quinn, Puck and Rachel:_**

_'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Everyone in the audience stands and starts clapping all with tears in their eyes. The group on stage gather around Rachel and have a group hug also crying even Puck.

**"That was really great guys. You know it's a wonder you can still remember that performance."** Mr Shue said with a sad smile.

**"Yeah well it did stick with me Mr Shue, when we first performed it, which was for me… I had just found out I was pregnant and so now had the rest of the school. These guys and Finn performed this for me so I knew I would always have them to count on and they would help me make it through. Which they did, they were the only ones who stuck by me for my pregnancy. I felt like I needed to make it up to everyone somehow and Rachel more than anyone because I used to be a total cow to her, thinking she is trying to steal my man… back then I thought he was my true love, when really Finn was her true love. He loved her more than anything and I knew that. That is probably why my baby daddy was this one,"** Quinn said and she wrapped her arms around Puck's waist, he hugged her back too and they stayed like that. **"And I could not be more thankful for that because he is wonderful and I'm starting to think maybe he is my true love." **Quinn finished off smiling up at Puck.

**"Right back at you babe."** He answered back.

**"Wait wait wait… are you to together?"** Santana stepped forward shocked.

**"Well we always have been really, but just never officially."** Puck said.

**"I always said you to belong together, I told you in the bathroom remember Quinn."** Rachel added.

**"Yeah I do and you were right which you normally are."** Quinn answered in return.

**"Plus, I am not going back to that college without Finn… it's the only reason I went in the first place." **Puck said.

**"Where are you going buddy? You can't just ignore all that hard work and throw it away."** Mr Shue said.

**"I know Mr Shue, which is why I am going to the community college in New Haven."** Puck said announcing to everyone, because no one knew yet, even Quinn.

**"Wait what? Puck are you serious here?"** Quinn asked with a massive smile on her face.

**"Serious as I have ever been."** Puck said.

**"Oh my god!"** Quinn said and she jumped into his arms.

Everyone started clapping for the couple, glad they were finally together and happy after all they had been through. Quinn got down from Puck, still keeping her arms round him,

**"Anyway back to the topic… Puck was always good at getting us off topic… back on topic, Finn, that is why we are all here today, to celebrate the life of Finn Hudson, to support his family and his wonderful girlfriend."** Quinn said.

**"We weren't together any more Quinn."** Rachel said.

**"Yeah but you two… it was bound to happen in time."** Puck added. Everyone smiled at this.

**"As were you too."** And to everyone's surprise that comment came from Judy Fabray. Quinn smiled,

**"Yeah well we are together now."** Quinn said.

**"Forever."** Puck added.

**"Yeah well as Finn and I used to say… I'm forever yours faithfully."** Rachel added tearfully. **"I think it applies for you two now."** She finished.

**"I think so… and in a way we have Finn to thank for us, him falling in love with you helped me fall in love with Puck, because I needed someone and he was there and I fell way more in love with him than I ever thought I would."** Quinn said.

**"Thanks for that Q."** Puck said unsure if that was a bad thing or not.

**"It's a good thing babe."** Quinn answered seeing the uneasiness, Puck smiled and pulled her close again.

**"Speaking of Forever and Faith… Finn will forever be with all of us, but we have to go on because he would want us too, he would want us to be happy, he would want his friends to be happy together,"** she said pointing to Quinn and Puck, **"He would want us to keep up the faith that he had in all of you and in Glee club. Glee club really did help Finn, he changed because of it, and he became a better man. I need to thank all of you for that. I need to thank you all for giving me the best son anyone could have asked for. Thank you." **Finished Carol Hudson- Hummel.

_That's is people. I was just originally going to make it the song and Carol's little thank you speech but I could not resist putting in some QUICK, who are totally my favourite couple. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. XOXO. _


End file.
